


così vasto che con me lo porterò nelle prossime vite

by vietatomorire



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, la fic non è incentrata su queste cose ok spiegherò meglio le tag sotto, okay questo è il mio take on Il Messaggio Di Fabrizio, vi avverto che vi verranno le carie leggendo sta roba
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vietatomorire/pseuds/vietatomorire
Summary: "Voglio farti felice, anche solo per vedere quel tuo sorriso così genuino e semplicemente… bello e sapere di essere stato io a provocarlo. Non so cosa mi hai fatto, Ermal Meta, ma io non penso di poterti stare lontano a lungo."AKA Fabrizio è sotto un treno per Ermal dal primo istante, AKA quello che ho immaginato potesse esserci scritto nel famoso messaggio di Fabrizio.





	così vasto che con me lo porterò nelle prossime vite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ho preso ispirazione dalla realtà per alcune cose ma tutto quello che ho scritto è mia invenzione, non ci guadagno nulla e non pretendo di sapere della vita privata di persone reali.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay allora. Primo vorrei ringraziare la mia gatta per aver interrotto la fase finale di scrittura di questa fic almeno 4 volte con il suo miagolio (Ermal voice) CHE È LACERANTEEE. No scherzo, le voglio bene.  
> Secondo e più importante vorrei direi che questa è praticamente la prima fanfiction che scrivo e finisco e pubblico quindi... siate buoni lmao MA commenti e critiche costruttive sono più che apprezzate. Non scrivevo da aaaanni, quindi onestamente il risultato finale mi risulta un po' uno schifo ma voglio lasciare agli altri il giudizio visto che so di avere problemi di bassa (o meglio bassissima) autostima quindi non sono il migliore a giudicare il mio lavoro in modo un po' obiettivo.  
> Terzo, spiego un attimo le tag: allora, l'implied child abuse è veramente super implied nel senso che c'è letteralmente una riga in cui Fabrizio menziona il padre di Ermal e that's it, però hey, so che a me a volte anche solo una cosa così piccola può mandarmi in un brutto spazio mentale quindi better safe than sorry. Mentre l'implied alcohol/drug abuse è decisamente più referenced che implied, anche se non è assolutamente il centro della fic ma c'è solo Fabrizio che ne parla un po', niente dettagli o cose grafiche. Però mi raccomando stay safe.
> 
> Il titolo viene da "Niente Che Ti Assomigli". E niente, spero di non essere stato troppo OOC o terribile in generale, enjoy! Ah, un'ultima cosa, so che Ermal ha detto che il messaggio gliel'ha inviato la notte dopo il concerto al Forum, ma in questa fic Fabri glielo invia un paio di giorni dopo perché avevo bisogno che Fabrì si facesse le pare mentali per un po', scusate.

**Aprile 2018**

 

 

~~“Mi manchi. So che ci siamo visti due giorni fa ma mi manchi”~~

~~“È stato bellissimo, condividere quel sogno con te, stare di nuovo sul palco con te, davanti a tutte quelle persone”~~

~~“Voglio addormentarmi di nuovo con il tuo profumo, il braccio intorno al tuo corpo”~~

L'ennesimo messaggio non inviato e finito nelle bozze. Fabrizio sbuffa e lancia il telefono sul letto. “Porca puttana, ma quanti anni c’ho?” non si rende neanche conto di averlo detto ad alta voce e sobbalza al suono della sua stessa stessa voce. Deve smetterla, cazzo, è chiuso in quella stanza da… non sa neanche da quanto. Troppo, evidentemente. È un uomo adulto, non ha nessun motivo per comportarsi in quel modo, chiudersi in camera a piangersi addosso. Eccetto che un motivo c'è, ha un nome e quel nome è Ermal. Quell'uomo l'ha rovinato, lo dice dall'inizio.

Fabrizio fa un respiro profondo e si allunga verso il letto per recuperare il cellulare che aveva senza tanti complimenti buttato tra le coperte e riprende in mano quello che ormai gli sembrava un aggeggio infernale. Scrolla tra le bozze (la metà le ha scritte oggi, Dio quanto è patetico) sospirando e sentendosi perso come non mai, finché non nota una bozza vecchia di mesi e si ferma. Si era dimenticato di aver scritto quel messaggio. A rivederlo lì sullo schermo gli torna tutto in mente, però, quasi come fosse successo ieri.

 

 

**Febbraio 2017**

 

 

“Che poi voglio dì, nun è mica colpa mia se― ma porca―”

“E stai attento con quelle mani magari, ma guarda te!”

“Stare attento io? Sei tu che te sei messo in mezzo―”

“No senti―”

È a questo punto che i due alzano gli occhi e si guardano per la prima volta da quando si sono scontrati e immediatamente ogni protesta muore sulle loro labbra mentre si riconoscono e rimangono un attimo senza parole.

“Tu sei-”

“Io so’ Fabrizio.”

“Lo so, lo so. Madonna scusa, è che sono nervoso e volevo solo andare a fumarmi una sigaretta e poi ci sei tu che non stai fermo con quelle cazzo di braccia, senza offesa, e sono scoppiato.”

“Hey, tranquillo, me so’ scaldato troppo facilmente pure io.”

C'è un momento di silenzio tra i due. Non sono esattamente a loro agio, ma non è neanche un silenzio imbarazzante. È un silenzio, semplicemente, perché le loro anime, che scopriranno poi essere affini, si presentino e si dicano “hey, sei proprio tu, finalmente, era una vita che ti stavo aspettando”.

Finalmente uno dei due si rende conto che, magari, dovrebbero smetterla di fissarsi e parlare, così Ermal si schiarisce la voce. “Io sono Ermal.”

“Lo so.” Il sorriso di Fabrizio potrebbe illuminare tutta una città, ma lui non si rende neanche conto di star sorridendo, gli viene naturale come respirare. “Ti va ancora quella sigaretta?”

Così Fabrizio saluta le persone con cui stava parlando animatamente prima di travolgere Ermal e i due vanno verso un balcone.

Ermal fa per tirare fuori il suo pacchetto di sigarette, ma l'altro gli posa una mano sul braccio per fermarlo e sorridendo dice, “dai, offro io, dopotutto sono io che te so’ venuto addosso con, cito, queste cazzo di braccia,” e scoppia a ridere mentre Ermal probabilmente si trattiene dal mandarlo a fanculo.

“Senti, sembravi un cazzo di direttore d’orchestra, con tutta la gente che avevi intorno non ti è venuto in mente di, non so, esprimere qualsiasi concetto stessi esprimendo con meno entusiasmo?”

Fabrizio continua a ridere. Non sa cosa sia, ma si sente leggero intorno ad Ermal. Non lo conosce, non davvero, non ancora, ma parlare con lui è facile. Come se lo conoscesse da una vita.

“Ahò guarda che non c’è niente di male ad essere entusiasti mentre si racconta qualcosa e poi guarda che―” Fabrizio comincia a parlare, a sparare minchiate se vogliamo essere sinceri, e poi estrae il suo pacchetto di sigarette e fa cenno ad Ermal di prenderne una, ma il ragazzo sembra perso nel suo mondo.

“Hey, pianeta Terra chiama Ermal.”

“Scusa, dicevi?”

“Mah, niente, sono solo qui da un quarto d'ora co’ sta sigaretta in mano.”

Ermal alza gli occhi al cielo e prende la sigaretta che gli stava offrendo.

Per un po’ fumano in silenzio. Fabrizio sente… una sensazione di calore. Quasi come se fosse a casa, anche se in realtà è su un balcone ad una festa, a fumare una sigaretta insieme a un uomo che non conosce bene ma di cui già, per qualche strano motivo, si fida.

“Sai, non sono neanche così agitato,” esordisce Ermal improvvisamente.

“Agitato?” chiede Fabrizio confuso. L’agitazione è l’ultima cosa nella sua testa al momento, non si sentiva così tranquillo dall’ultima volta che aveva abbracciato i suoi figli.

“Per Sanremo, no!”

“Ah, giusto.” Fabrizio sorride. “Io c’ho un po’ d’ansia. Non troppa, forse il giusto. Sai, la mia canzone l’ho scritta per mia figlia, è dedicata a lei. Quindi è molto importante per me, è personale e c’è dentro tanto del lavoro che ho fatto. Lavoro sia nel senso stretto del termine sia lavoro su me stesso, intendo. Non so, è sempre un po’ ‘na cosa spaventosa presentare a tutta Italia una canzone che parla di te. Metti tutto te stesso là fuori e non sai cosa ne penserà la gente. Non che mi interessi particolarmente cosa pensa la gente, però sai com’è, un po’ fa male quando ti racconti e non vieni capito.”

Ermal lo sta fissando con uno sguardo pieno di un affetto che Fabrizio non si sarebbe aspettato da una persona che conosce così poco e, in fondo, superficialmente.

“Che c’è?” gli domanda incuriosito.

“Niente, è che capisco cosa dici. Anche la mia canzone è molto personale e importante per me. Parla di disobbedienza. Di disobbedire a tutto tranne che all’amore. Canto anche di esperienze mie, di come mi sono sentito nei momenti più duri della mia vita. Ha un messaggio positivo, eh, non mi piango addosso o niente del genere, però… beh, penso che sia importante mandare messaggi con le proprie canzoni, che sia ad una persona in particolare o alla gente. Credo che le mie canzoni a cui tengo di più siano quelle che raccontano storie, che siano storie mie o storie di altre persone.”

“Sai a volte mi sento debole, quasi mi vergogno dei miei errori, del mio passato. C’è chi dice che le difficoltà della vita fanno un’artista, sai tutta la storia dell’artista tormentato, l’artista che deve soffrire per creare arte che valga la pena, nel nostro caso, di ascoltare. Io dico… sarà, ma se è così, mi chiedo: preferirei passare quello che ho passato ed essere l’artista che sono oggi, o non dover vivere quell’inferno e non avere più di tanto da raccontare nelle mie canzoni?”

“È vero che un artista è quello che racconta, quello che crea, e che queste cose vengono spesso dal proprio vissuto. Però è anche vero che sei un uomo prima di tutto, un essere umano, e sei quello che sei perché hai un cuore, un’anima, un’essenza, comunque tu desideri chiamarla, che è sempre quella. Nel senso, per quanto ho potuto conoscerti, sia grazie alle tue canzoni che adesso parlando con te, so che tu sei una bella persona e non è perché hai passato momenti duri, ma perché hai sempre avuto un cuore… nobile e bello. Prezioso. Non è quello a cui sopravvivi che ti definisce, certo può ed è normale che ti segni, che ti cambi sotto certi aspetti anche, ma fondalmente tu rimani tu.”

“ _L’essenza di un uomo rimane la stessa, per quanto la vita lo spezza.”_

“Sì. Esattamente.”

“È una frase di una mia canzone.” Fabrizio ride, e si sente veramente bene. Potrebbe stare lì a parlare con Ermal per ore.

E in effetti è ciò che accade. Rimangono lì su quel balcone, si siedono per terra con la schiena contro il muro, così vicini da toccarsi e quasi appoggiarsi l’uno all’altro. Parlano di tutto e di più, Ermal prende per il culo Fabrizio per com’è vestito, mentre il romano gli rinfaccia il fatto che gli è venuto addosso mentre stava raccontando una storia a degli amici ― _“Come scusa?! Sei stato tu a travolgermi!” “Ahò Ermal non dì cazzate!”_. Ma soprattutto passano ore a scambiarsi opinioni, raccontarsi delle proprie vite, discutere tranquillamente di argomenti che potrebbero essere considerati pesanti, ma nel rapporto tra i due uomini c’è fin dall’inizio una leggerezza, una spontaneità, una semplicità tali che riescono a parlare di qualsiasi cosa senza stancarsi o percepire la pesantezza del tema.

Va a finire che la festa è praticamente finita e i due non si ricordavano neanche di essere ad una festa di una radio. Però lo sono e ora che è finita non hanno più un pretesto per godere l’uno della compagnia dell’altro, quindi, per quanto vorrebbero continuare a chiacchierare per ore, si scambiano i numeri di telefono e si ripromettono di sentirsi presto, pur temendo entrambi che quella sorta di magia che sembra esserci tra di loro possa svanire con il finire della nottata.

 

 

**Aprile 2018**

 

 

Fabrizio sorride. Perché si sta facendo tutte quelle paranoie? Lo sa che quello che lui ed Ermal hanno è unico. Speciale. La cosa migliore che gli sia capitata nell’ultimo anno. Sono sempre stati i tipi da prendersi per il culo 24 ore su 24 ma poi tornare seri e dirsi e dimostrarsi che si amano. Non che l’amore abbia bisogno di dimostrazioni, basta guardarsi negli occhi e… loro lo sanno. Però ci pensa comunque. E alla fine decide di mandargli quel messaggio, perché le dimostrazioni d’amore non saranno necessarie, ma non fanno certo male e poi cazzo, sono ore che è chiuso in quella stanza cercando qualcosa da dire ad Ermal per fargli capire quanto l’altro sia importante per Fabrizio, quindi al diavolo. Lo farà.

 

“Ciao Ermal. Non t’allarmà, lo so che te agiti quando inizio i messaggi in modo troppo serio, e poi avrai visto la lunghezza de sto messaggio e te sarà venuto n’infarto. È tutto okay, tranquì. Ho questo messaggio salvato sul cellulare dal nostro primo incontro e ho deciso de inviartelo. Magari sto a fa na cazzata madornale ma vabbè, ormai ho deciso e lo sai come so io, quando decido na cosa non cambio idea manco morto. Quindi, ecco:

‘Ciao Ermal. Sono Fabrizio. Ma lo sai già visto che hai il mio numero salvato nel telefono. Senti, lo so che ci siamo salutati tipo meno de n’ora fa ma sarò onesto, non so che cazzo fare da quando abbiamo smesso di parlare. Quel balcone potrebbe essere il mio nuovo posto preferito (Roma perdonami). Ringrazio il cielo d’essere andato a quella cazzo di festa. Ringrazio pure l’universo per averci fatto andare a sbattere uno contro l’altro mentre mi agitavo come un matto (okay, l’ammetto). Quello che cerco di dire è, per fortuna che ti ho incontrato. … Arrivato a questo punto mi rendo conto che non te l’invierò mai sto messaggio quindi tanto vale essere completamente sincero. Ermal, dal primo minuto parlare con te è stata come una boccata d’aria fresca. Okay, magari non proprio dal primissimo minuto visto che ce stavamo ad urlà addosso, ma insomma. Tutto quello che è venuto dopo. A parte quando ti stavo raccontando cretinate a caso e offrendo la prima sigaretta e tu me sembravi con la testa a Narnia o che ne so. In ogni caso... sai Ermal, non so se si vedeva ma mi sentivo implodere o qualcosa del genere, non so, tipo come se me fossero venute le famose farfalle nello stomaco, capisci? Oddio. Non voglio dire che me sto innamorando o che ( _e invece sì_ , ndr), però ci sono cose che non dico proprio al primo che passa. E le ho dette a te. Non mi vergogno del mio passato, o meglio, a volte sì, come t’ho anche detto, però è comunque difficile parlarne francamente e liberamente, senza sentire che magari l’altra persona potrebbe giudicarmi. Beh stanotte ti ho parlato di come droghe e alcol mi hanno rovinato la vita per un bel po’. Quando parlavo di come mi sentivo, delle ricadute, di quanto sia difficile persino adesso… non mi sentivo giudicato. Non mi hai mai fatto sentire come se fosse una cosa di cui vergognarmi. Solo una parte del mio passato da cui sono stato capace di uscire e che ora posso usare per essere più forte. Non lo dico mai ma… essere dipendente, da qualsiasi cosa che ti danneggi, è una battaglia ogni giorno, anche anni dopo esserne uscito. E di solito dico solo ‘ne sono uscito ora’, e non è che sia una bugia, ma non è neanche la completa verità. La verità è che non se ne esce mai e so che da un certo punto di vista mi capisci. So che non dev’essere stato facile parlare con me di tuo padre, e sono davvero, davvero onorato che tu ti sia fidato abbastanza da farlo. Spero di essere degno della tua fiducia. Spero di avere l’occasione di esserlo, spero che ci riparleremo. Voglio passare altre 2 ore a parlare delle nostre canzoni, a sentirti parlare di come è nata… come si chiamava, Piccola Anima, vero? Voglio vederti spaccare sul palco di Sanremo e voglio vederti conquistare tutti. Voglio essere al tuo fianco quando ne hai bisogno, quando non ne hai bisogno ma ne hai comunque voglia. Voglio guardarti negli occhi e sentirmi vivo. Voglio fare così tante cose con te, Ermal. Dio, mi sento ridicolo ma… voglio condividere con te gioie che non immagineresti neanche di poter provare. Voglio farti felice, anche solo per vedere quel tuo sorriso così genuino e semplicemente… _bello_ e sapere di essere stato io a provocarlo. Non so cosa mi hai fatto, Ermal Meta, ma io non penso di poterti stare lontano a lungo. Ho scritto in una canzone ‘voglio ascoltarti per ore’, ma non penso di aver mai veramente voluto ascoltare qualcuno tanto quanto ora voglio ascoltare te. Grazie Ermal, se vorrai lasciarmi ascoltare ciò che il tuo cuore ha da offrire, ma anche se non vorrai, perché già quello che mi hai offerto fino ad ora è più che abbastanza.’

Ermal, direi che ce l’abbiamo fatta, abbiamo condiviso gioie che non avremmo mai immaginato di provare. Sanremo. L’altra notte al Forum (che poi è quello che mi ha fatto venire la voglia di scriverti, condividere con te quel tuo traguardo importantissimo). Ma più di ogni altra cosa, ogni momento insieme, solo io e te, sotto le coperte a ricoprirci di baci; sul divano io a giocare con i tuoi capelli e tu a scioglierti come un ghiacciolo al sole; ogni singolo istante che ho condiviso con te è un dono e io non so davvero come ringraziarti se non scrivendoti queste cose smielate che, lo so perché ti conosco, ti staranno facendo piangere.

Ti amo, Ermal.

Tuo,

Fabrì con quattro b.”

 

Passa un po’ prima che Ermal risponde, ma la cosa non sconvolge troppo Fabrizio, sa di aver scritto un papiro e di averci messo dentro una valanga di ricordi e sentimenti e cose. È giusto che Ermal si prenda il tempo per rispondere, dopotutto Fabrizio ha aspettato più di un anno prima di mandargli quel messaggio, chi è lui per lamentarsi?

Un po’ di ansia ce l’ha però, perché ci sono mille ‘e se?’ nella sua testa, perché quanto è vero che pensare troppo lo turba. E se Ermal pensasse che i sentimenti fortissimi che Fabrizio ha provato fin da subitissimo fossero troppo? E se lui, in generale, fosse troppo? E se avesse fatto un grosso, enorme sbaglio a― il cellulare vibra. Fabrizio si prende un attimo per calmare la sua mente, poi prende in mano il telefono e apre il messaggio. Ovviamente è Ermal.

 

“Fabrì. Non posso credere che tu abbia dubitato anche solo per un secondo che ti avrei voluto nella mia vita. Io ti vorrò sempre. Sempre. Lo so che parlo sempre di come siano fragili le promesse ma vaffanculo quello che dico sempre, io ti prometto che ti vorrò sempre. Finché anche tu mi vorrai. Per la cronaca, quando ti sembravo con la testa a Narnia, stavo pensando a quanto avrei voluto buttarti giù da quel balcone perché tu continuavi a ridere e a sfoderare quel sorriso con cui, porca puttana, ero e sono ancora sicuro che neanche il sole potrebbe competere. Lo sapevi che il mio cuore ha saltato un battito quando ti ho sentito per la prima volta pronunciare il mio nome? Lo sapevi che appena ci siamo separati quella notte ho sentito un vuoto dentro e non ho dormito un cazzo (grazie, Fabrì, stava per iniziare Sanremo, dovevo riposarmi!) perché continuavo a pensare a tutto quello che ci eravamo detti e a tutto quello che non ti avevo ancora detto e a tutto quello che ti avrei detto di lì ai prossimi 20 anni (che avrei ucciso pur di poter passare insieme a te, comunque)? Lo sapevi che l’altra notte al Forum c’erano migliaia di persone e per quanto io voglia un bene dell’anima ad ognuna di loro, nessuno, _nessuno_ , era importante quanto te? Cazzo Fabrì, lo sai che avevi fottutamente ragione, sto piangendo. Sei così bello. Non ho mai incontrato nessuno con un’anima così _bella_. Non ho mai avuto nessuno nella mia vita che, dopo avermi parlato una (seppur lunga sei ore) volta, mi abbia scritto parole così sentite e così piene d’amore.

Fabrizio, ti amo anch’io.

Tuo, per sempre,

Ermal.”

 

È vero, ci è voluto più di un anno perché Fabrizio mandasse ad Ermal quel messaggio, ma chiedetelo a chiunque dei due e vi dirà che ne è valsa la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui, scusate per l'eccessivo miele ma non ci posso fare niente, per me quei due o si insultano o si scrivono poemi su quanto si amano, non c'è via di mezzo.  
> Commenti e critiche sono ben accette!
> 
> (@ Ermal e Fabrizio usciteci un selfie o qualcosa da Lisbona, grazie)


End file.
